


In Another Life, I Would Make You Stay / В другой жизни я бы тебя удержал

by sverhanutaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, In which Sherlock BBC is in different universe than Marvel Cinematic Universe, M/M, and people can reincarnate into different universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Он никогда прежде не видел этого человека, не говоря уже о знакомстве с ним. В этом он даже не сомневался. Но как только мужчина обернулся на зов, Эверетт забыл как дышать.Он не знал этого человека, но почему-то всё в нём казалось таким знакомым. Этот заострённый нос, эта бледная кожа. Эти пронзительные глаза, смотрящие прямо в душу. Кто же он?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Another Life, I Would Make You Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420449) by [SlashyUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyUnicorn/pseuds/SlashyUnicorn). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5437615  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).  
> *****  
> П/а: Действия разворачиваются в Киновселенной Марвел, где Шерлока Холмса — как литературного персонажа или как реального человека — не существует и в помине.
> 
> Шерлок и Джон погибли вскоре после событий эпизода 3х3 «Его прощальный обет». Концовка сложилась иначе: Магнуссена убил кто-то другой, а Шерлок вернулся на поприще консультирующего детектива. Мэри в этом мире никогда не существовало; Джон и Шерлок состояли в отношениях.  
> *****  
> • Название фика — строчка из песни Katy Perry — The One That Got Away  
> • Часть флэшбэков позаимствованы из сериала, часть — авторские.  
> • Мартин Фримен просто обожает выражаться направо и налево. Убедитесь сами, вот нарезка из его интервью: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVcKs1k7b6k  
> • Роль Чарльза Магнуссена исполнил Ларс Миккельсен — брат Мадса Миккельсена, который сыграл Кецилия. Раз уж у нас с вами фик с реинкарнацией, то почему бы Кецилию не быть перерождением Магнуссена.

— Я Вас знаю?  
  
Он никогда прежде не видел этого человека, не говоря уже о знакомстве с ним. В этом он даже не сомневался. Но как только мужчина обернулся на зов, Эверетт забыл как дышать.  
  
Сердце зашалило? Да нет, последний медицинский осмотр в СБТ* никаких отклонений не выявил. Чёртов ежегодный профмедосмотр. Да и не взобрался бы Эверетт на пост руководителя спецотдела так шустро, будь у него какие-то неполадки с сердцем.  
  
Он не знал этого человека, но почему-то всё в нём казалось таким знакомым. Этот заострённый нос, эта бледная кожа. Эти пронзительные глаза, смотрящие тебе прямо в душу. _Кто_ же он?  
  
Незнакомец нахмурился.  
  
— Нет? Я так не думаю, — ответил он и всё же выглядел не слишком-то уверенным в своих словах. Его рот приоткрылся, как если бы он собирался что-то прибавить, но внезапно вдалеке прогремел взрыв. — Я бы _рад_ поболтать ещё, но боюсь, на это совсем нет времени, — и с этим он поправил на себе плащ, словно...  
  
 _~~_  
 _— Я о твоём обыкновении загадочно двигать скулами и поднимать воротник пальто. Ты и без этого крут._  
 _~~_  
  
Эверетт моргнул. _Вот это что сейчас такое было?_ Он поймал краешек плаща, не давая мужчине отойти, и ощутил, как ткань изогнулась в его руке, словно была живой. Стоп, минуточку. Оно ведь не пошевелилось на самом деле, как живое?  
  
— Эй! Осторожнее, она чувствительна.  
  
— Она? — фыркнул Эверетт. — Это же чёртов плащ.  
  
Плащ будто обиженно зашуршал и плотнее обернулся вокруг своего человека.  
  
— Ну вот, полюбуйтесь, что Вы наделали.  
  
Эверетт затряс головой.  
  
— Забудьте проклятый плащ! Я вижу, куда Вы собираетесь. Для чего, Бога ради, Вам нужно именно туда? — он должен был понять, просто должен. Соваться туда в одиночку было очевидным самоубийством. Эверетт же просто, эм, желал оказаться полезным гражданином и помочь этому человеку остаться среди живых. Только и всего... да же?  
  
— Чтобы уничтожить зло, спасти мир и бла-бла-бла. Я действительно спешу, так не могли бы Вы отпустить меня?  
  
Эверетт только сейчас понял, что до сих пор стискивал в руках сверхъестественно мягкую материю. Но тепло, исходящее от тела _живого_ человека, было таким приятным. Живого, а не...  
  
 _~~_  
 _Отверстие от пули в голове, сквозное, обширные повреждения тканей, следы пороха вокруг раны. Выстрел с близкого расстояния — нет, выстрел в упор. Ствол приставили к затылку.*_  
  
 _Он не видел_ _нападавшего_ _._  
 _~~_  
  
Рука сжалась сильнее. Опять накатили воспоминания. Ложные воспоминания, и тем не менее предчувствие было такое, что если он сейчас позволит этому человеку уйти, тот _умрёт._ Эверетт мог бы руку отдать на отсечение, что именно так и случится.  
  
— Нет. Я не могу Вас отпустить.  
  
— Проявите же благоразумие, это был не какой-нибудь повседневный взрыв. Я _должен_ быть там.  
  
В его словах явно чувствовалась издёвка. Хах. Разговаривал с Эвереттом, как с дитём малым. Неужели не ясно, кто из них двоих на самом деле вёл себя как ребёнок?  
  
 _~~_  
 _— Прекращай_ _ребячиться_ _и соизволь прибраться в своём жутком хламовнике!_ ** _Моя спальня_** _— это тебе не полигон для экспериментов с отрубленными головами!_  
 _~~_  
  
Какого?.. Опять? В который раз это уже? Видения всплывали всё чаще, одно насыщеннее другого. Последнее по ощущениям ничем не отличалось от любого собственного воспоминания. О всевышний, кажется, он на всём этом заработает себе мигрень. Всё начинало казаться _слишком_ уж реалистичным. Вот как, значит, ощущаются галлюцинации?  
  
Хотя, вот ещё вариант, его вполне могли сглазить (если подумать, недоброжелателей у него сейчас хватало как никогда). Во время делового визита в Ваканду на прошлой неделе он был прямо-таки магнитом для всевозможных косых взглядов, поскольку дерзнул задержать их пять-минут-как-короля по поводу инцидента с Баки Барнсом. Так что вполне могло статься, что Эверетта проклял этот их вакандский шаман.* (Да, видел его. Такого за километр обойти хочется. Жуткий упырь.) В противном случае он просто не видел разумного объяснения этим псевдовоспоминаниям, которые прорисовывались всё отчётливее от раза к разу.  
  
— Я это прекрасно понимаю. И так же прекрасно вижу там _летающего_ человека. Но оставьте Мстителям с этим разобраться. И мне всё равно, я Вас собственноручно свяжу, если потребуется.  
  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Звучит соблазнительно, но боюсь, ситуация не терпит отлагательств. Ну сами посудите, кто осмелился бы упрекнуть этого летуна в попытке уничтожить мир?  
  
 _Ага, остряк, значит. Великолепно._  
  
— Разве по нему скажешь, что у него иные намерения, кроме желания прогуляться по небу? — мужчина закатил глаза, тем временем медленно отделяя ладонь Эверетта от ткани плаща и отчаянно вздыхая: — Не беспокойтесь за меня, — и затем он сделал жест рукой, собираясь, видимо, небрежно запахнуть плащ, но вместо этого выглядел как дурачок, балующийся с мамочкиным безразмерным одеялом. — И потом, я ведь не гражданский, как Вы могли догадаться по моему внешнему виду. Ну _или_ по гигантскому щиту, который я могу соорудить прямо из воздуха, — добавил он саркастично и тут же _действительно_ материализовал щит буквально на пустом месте. Замысловатый круг оранжевого света пульсировал в руках своего создателя, словно хотел вырваться из их досадных ограничений. Щит стал реальным и материальным, но как, чёрт подери, это возможно. Казалось бы, чему уж Эверетту удивляться после Мстителей и в частности Алой Ведьмы, однако читать рапорты и наблюдать нечто подобное собственными глазами — совсем не одно и то же.  
  
Как только щит пропал — казалось, мужчине стоило значительных усилий поддерживать его в течение продолжительного времени (плюс ещё один довод не соваться на место взрыва) — Эверетт лишь упрочил хватку, не оставляя потуг вразумить этого человека.  
  
— Ни за что! Вы не можете! Это... это же форменное самоубийство! _Прошу._  
  
Глаза расширились от перенапряжения. И почему он так настойчиво хлопотал за жизнь постороннего человека? Он совсем не знал этого выпендрёжника. Этого заносчивого крестоносца в плаще, обворожительного и красивого — такого Эверетт не сумел бы забыть, однажды повстречав. И вопреки этому он неуклонно фигурировал в проясняющихся воспоминаниях. Этот человек, которого Эверетт каким-то невозможным образом знал, мог погибнуть, сцепившись с каким-нибудь чудовищем, угрожающим его близким. И когда этот человек умрёт — _снова_ — ему и миссис Хадсон придётся-... Погодите-ка, _что ещё за миссис Хадсон?_  
  
С протестующим видом, но мужчина в конце концов кивнул, якобы согласившись наконец с волей Эверетта. А на самом деле нет, естественно нет. Вместо этого он сделал очередной непонятный жест рукой, после чего амулет, висящий ожерельем на его шее, открыл свой глаз и засиял, выпустив ярко-зелёную световую пентаграмму, которая прошлась сканером по всему телу Эверетта, приросшего к земле подобно дереву.  
  
Эверетт почувствовал, будто что-то пустило корни внутри него.  
  
— Что ты только что сделал?  
  
— Отныне не важно, что может случиться. Я всегда вернусь к тебе.  
  
 _~~_  
 _— Я всегда вернусь к тебе._  
 _~~_  
  
Далее последовали какие-то объяснения по поводу _зацикливания временны_ _́х промежутков_ и _путешествий во времени,_ но Эверетт не слушал. Просто не мог. У него сердце билось в агонии, ныло и разрывалось, затапливая рассудок чувствами из воспоминаний. На этот раз они шмальнули по нему с таким напором, что он ощутил, как окончательно теряет над собой контроль.  
  
Эверетт дёрнулся, когда его щёку вытерла подрагивающая рука. Её покрывали шрамы, но тремор, как ни странно, вселял ощущение безопасности и уверенности, а отнюдь не вторжения в личное пространство. Обладатель руки выглядел удивлённым: не то собственными действиями, не то тем фактом, что случайный незнакомец проливал из-за него слёзы. Последнее, более вероятно.  
  
— Почему ты плачешь?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
И это чистая правда. Он, честное слово, и сам не представлял. Может, дело было в воспоминаниях о том, кого он пожалуй что знал и кто лежал в земле, холодный и мёртвый. Или, может, в том, как он продолжал звать кого-то по имени Шерлок — снова и снова, в надежде, что это что-то изменит.  
  
— Шерлок?..  
  
И реакцией на это имя в лице мужчины промелькнуло узнавание. Но такого же быть не могло. Это были воспоминания только Эверетта. Разве что этому человеку было подвластно читать или контролировать чужие умы. Вот это уже более приемлемое объяснение всего безумия.  
  
— Шерлок — кто?  
  
— Никто, — он сердито смахнул с лица слёзы, неохотно позволив чужой ладони покинуть свою щёку. — Забудь.  
  
— Вот так странность, — вздохнул мужчина. Справедливое замечание, конечно, но ситуация сама по себе вышла довольно смущающей, так что комментарии тут были излишни.  
  
Эверетт стиснул зубы.  
  
— Что ж, прошу меня _простить..._  
  
— _Нет же._ Я про своё _имя_. Доктор Стивен Стрэндж. — Мужчина взял руку Эверетта в свою широкую ладонь, и внезапно Эверетт понял, что не может вдохнуть.  
  
 _~~_  
 _— Это были лучшие времена, Джон._  
 _~~_  
  
— Я... безмерно рад встрече с тобой, но мне правда нужно идти и схватить мастера-отступника. — Он выпустил руку Эверетта, несмотря на неуклюжую попытку того помешать этому, и _поплыл_ по воздуху в направлении дыма, поднимающегося вдалеке. Но даже с расстояния Эверетт мог видеть, как тот колебался из-за всего произошедшего между ними за краткие минуты взаимодействия, понял это по взгляду, который Стивен переводил со своих трясущихся кистей на него.  
  
  
Вдоль по улице, неистово размахивая руками, к Эверетту неслась его подчинённая, Эва (о назначенной встрече с которой он начисто забыл).   
  
— Боже правый! Вы видели это? Да он же... просто взял и полетел!  
  
Эверетт нахмурил брови.  
  
— Что-то здесь не так, верно?  
  
— Мягко сказано, — согласилась Эва, не переставая ошарашенно крутить головой. — Этот человек взлетел без всяких приспособлений! В смысле, как у Тора с его молотом или у Старка с бронёй...  
  
— Да нет же, я не о том, — Эверетт досадливо поджал губы. — Он утверждает, что доктор. Но это же _я_ чёртов доктор. А он детектив. Правильно?  
  
— Сэр? У Вас оксфордсткая докторская степень в области права. Но Вы ведь понимаете, что Вы не _медицинский_ доктор? А вот он — да. Вернее, он _был_ врачом раньше. — Она запустила руку в сумочку и вынула журнал, датированный прошлым годом. — Вот. Я как-то пыталась показать Вам его, но Вы с головой ушли в подготовку к прибытию Барнса, так что, наверное, и не помните.  
  
— И Вы волновались на этот счёт всё это время?  
  
Она пожала плечами.  
  
— Ну, у него очень притягательная внешность. Особенно, знаете, так было до того, как он пустился бродяжничать и всё такое прочее. Но эта его синяя роба, — мечтательно вздохнула Эва, — так подчёркивает глубину глаз. А ещё амулет...  
  
Он по привычке приглушил звук, отсеивая трепотню подчинённой как шумовой фон — он всегда так делал, как только она заикалась о красивых парнях, — и уставился в журнал. «Сокрушительное падение Великого Хирурга: Свой или Чужой?» — гласил заголовок, а под ним растянулось до неприличия огромное фото Стрэнджа, явно застигнутого врасплох, заросшего и небритого, пытающегося прикрыть шляпой лицо.  
  
 _~~_  
 _— Почему меня всегда в этой шапке снимают?!_  
  
 _— Это охотничья шляпа._  
  
 _— Кто охотится в шляпе? Что с ней сделать? Выбросить?_  
 _~~_  
  
Опять флэшбэк, ну а как же. Очередной, мать его, раз.  
  
 _~~_  
 _— Я о том, что это уже не охотничий головной убор, а шапка Шерлока Холмса. О том, что ты уже не детектив домашнего покроя — ты вот_ _на_ ** _столько_** _от мировой известности._  
  
 _— Это быстро пройдёт._  
  
 _— Хорошо бы. Пресса — дама капризная, Шерлок. Сегодня она на твоей стороне, а завтра — твой враг._  
 _~~_  
  
Теперь он вполне мог сложить образ этого человека в своём воображении, опираясь на воспоминания, и узнать, что Шерлок был консультирующим детективом, а Джон, его ассистент, надо полагать, был врачом. В итоге пресса таки дождалась оказии, чтобы поживиться ими, а теперь и Стрэнджа настигла та же участь. С другой стороны, в настоящее время да с нынешними-то технологическими возможностями на таблоидов вполне можно было найти управу.  
  
На тех, которые прежде превозносили работу гениального хирурга, а теперь плясали на руинах его трагедии. Начиная от его внешнего вида, заканчивая руками, утратившими свой дар в ужасной аварии.  
  
Раскиснуть от сострадания не позволил только новый вал непонятных воспоминаний, принёсших иррациональный страх за того, кого Эверетт даже не знал по-настоящему, за того, кто выступал против очередного злодея, чьи возможности были толком неизвестны. Впрочем, в базе данных бывшего ЩИТа вполне могли найтись нужные сведения.  
  
— Сэр, поступила новая информация. Кто-то передвигает Олимпийский стадион в Берлине при помощи суперсилы. Судя по всему это тот же самый человек, который переместил Мемориальный стадион Кеннеди в 1973 году.  
  
С тех пор, как миру стало известно о существовании людей с суперспособностями, подобные инциденты также вписывались в его юрисдикцию. Так что Эверетт тяжко вздохнул и остановил такси.  
  
— В Международный аэропорт имени Джона Кеннеди, пожалуйста.  
  
  
*****   
Росс всегда чувствовал, что чего-то ему не хватает в этой жизни. Началось это ещё в детстве: он вечно вертелся по сторонам, выискивая что-то, _что-нибудь_ , которое должно было заполнить пустоту, сидевшую в груди. Словно не здесь было его место, а где-то ещё. Рядом с кем-то ещё — не с родителями с их строгим, хотя и справедливым воспитанием. И не с девушкой с её мягкими губами и нежными руками.  
  
Он принадлежал кому-то, рядом с кем опасно, но будоражаще. Зачастую невыносимо, но защищённо. Кому-то несовместимому с социальными нормами, но исключительно одарённому. Кому-то очень похожему на человека из воспоминаний. Тому, кого Эверетт знал только по голосу, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы оценить его личность.  
  
В сравнении с ним все остальные казались такими скучными. Обычными. И потому Эверетт усердно учился и рвался вверх, получил степень бакалавра в восемнадцать, магистра — в двадцать один. Пускай ему не дано было достичь таких высот, как Тони Старку или Хэнку Пиму, он тем не менее добился гораздо большего, чем большинство людей. А всё ради того, чтобы успокоить это чувство внутри, как будто он что-то хотел доказать определённому человеку. Возможно, стать ему равным по уму. Не упасть в грязь лицом, когда наконец-то его повстречает.  
  
 _~~_  
 _— Скажи, чего ты добиваешься?_  
  
 _— Хочу доказать, что я вовсе не такой идиот. Видит Бог, ты напоминал об этом достаточно раз._  
  
 _— Джон_ _-..._  
  
 _— Шерлок? — послышался голос Лэстрейда за дверью. Вероятно, принёс что-нибудь свежее и станет просить отыскать_ _недостающие_ _детальки паззла, который самому не собрать._  
 _~~_  
  
В то время он как раз шёл к защите докторской, когда его пригласили в СБТ. Поэтому учёбу он заканчивал параллельно с работой и, надо сказать, походил в тот период на вечно невыспавшуюся панду, но завистливые взгляды, которыми его одаривали, _о да,_ они определённо того стоили.  
  
Любой другой человек на его месте, пожалуй, постарался бы разобраться в этих своих странных воспоминаниях, выяснить, откуда они взялись, да он и действительно пытался. В старшей школе он во время каждого обеденного перерыва отправлялся в ближайшую библиотеку и штудировал каждую книгу, которая могла бы дать хоть малейшую подсказку о ‘Шерлоке’. Имя-то весьма редкое. Уж какая-то зацепка должна была попасться. В конце концов он даже собрал все свои сбережения от подработки на неполный день и потратил на недельную поездку в Лондон «на каникулы».   
  
Вернулся домой он глубоко за полночь, обессилевший и по-прежнему ни с чем, рухнул в постель, мгновенно отрубаясь, и вот тогда ему приснилось нечто, что заставило его остановиться.  
  
 _~~_  
 _Я всегда вернусь к тебе._  
 _~~_  
  
Вновь этот человек. Эверетт чувствовал, что может доверять ему. Довериться во всех смыслах. И поэтому с того дня он стал просто ждать.  
  
  
*****   
Стивен Стрэндж подорвался в тот солнечный день в Нью-Йорке, оказавшись поблизости с преступником. Никакое чудо не уберегло бы его от взрыва, этому были тысячи свидетелей, смотревших прямой репортаж, а значит, ему это не привиделось.  
  
В этот самый момент Эверетт Росс рухнул на колени прямо посреди своего кабинета — прямо на глазах своего босса, а также половины правительственного состава — и схватился за разрывающуюся грудь. Вокруг тут же разразилась паника, крики, но он ничего из этого не замечал от невыносимой боли, раздирающей лёгкие, раздавливающей тисками рёбра и сердце.  
  
В себя пришёл он в больничной палате, где получил настоятельное предписание отдыхать от начальства и медиков. Никто не мог дать обоснования произошедшему. Полное медицинское обследование лишь подтвердило безупречные физические показатели. Впрочем, никто не мог запретить ему быть упёртым сукиным сыном, так что он взялся за расследование обстоятельств взрыва при первой же возможности.   
  
Схваченный на месте преступления подрывник, так же известный как Кецилий, согласно Супер-Пупер-Секретным Данным (любезно предоставленным ПЯТНИЦЕЙ Тони Старка), совершил побег из Тёмного Измерения. Появились основания предположить, что, помимо этой Вселенной, существовало множество различных измерений. И теперь Эверетт начал подозревать, что этот самый ‘Шерлок’, преследовавший его всю сознательную жизнь, вполне возможно, жил в одном из них.  
  
(Дабы внести ясность: они с Тони Старком отнюдь не были закадычными друзьями, просто не прочь были иногда встретиться за чашечкой кофе или чего покрепче, поболтать, высмеять чересчур возомнивших о себе правительственных чиновников и вместе с тем попытаться выудить друг у друга побольше информации.)  
  
Уличные камеры видеонаблюдения зафиксировали, как преступник что-то гневно прокричал Стрэнджу, а миг спустя они уже парили в воздухе, сражаясь при помощи своих "мистических сил", и в конце концов спровоцировали в небе мощнейший взрыв.  
  
И что-то в том преступнике казалось Эверетту знакомым. Профиль лица, акцент. Как будто Эверетт уже встречался с ним и одновременно не с ним.  
  
 _~~_  
 _— Мистер Магнуссен, полагаю? Я думал, мы встретимся в Вашем офисе._  
  
 _Человек в дорогом, сшитом на заказ костюме неспешно обводил взглядом комнату,_ _прохаживаясь_ _так, словно находился у себя дома. Но это был_ ** _их_** _дом._  
  
 _— Это и есть мой офис._  
 _~~_  
  
Да, вот оно, кажется, вспомнил. И может быть — только может быть — пришло время взять отпуск.  
  
  
*****   
Когда Стивен объявился в его квартире неделей позже, Эверетт подобного настолько не ожидал, что машинально схватился за пушку, свою возлюбленную Beretta M9,* припрятанную в кармане пижамного халата. Пережив пару-тройку заварушек с участием суперсил, начинаешь спать спокойнее только с оружием под подушкой, а также в каждом закоулке своего жилища. И пускай оно может оказаться полезным не всегда, лучше уж перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть.  
  
Нежданный гость вплыл в комнату через окно _(разве он не запер его перед сном?)_ и в примирительном жесте поднял ладонь, когда дуло пистолета уставилось ему в лицо.  
  
— Согласен... это довольно неловко. Но если помнишь, моими последними словами тебе было обещание вернуться. В буквальном смысле.  
  
Эверетт опустил ствол, как только сообразил, кто предстал перед ним.  
  
— Болван! — Он щёлкнул предохранителем и отложил оружие на стол. — Я же мог тебя застрелить!  
  
Стрэндж состроил гримасу, а затем взмахнул рукой, оставляя свой плащ висеть в воздухе. Ну конечно, на кой волшебному плащу вешалка.  
  
— Аа... Ой? Ну я просто-...  
  
Но прежде, чем пришелец успел закончить, Эверетт со всей силы запечатал его рот поцелуем, и пустоту в груди мгновенно затопило умиротворение. Он не представлял, зачем сделал это; по-видимому, это присутствие Стивена Стрэнджа так на него влияло. И это притом, что они друг другу были совсем чужие. Притом, что встречались единожды и лишь на пару минут. Так почему для Эверетта таким неописуемым облегчением стало узнать, что этот незнакомец жив? И, что не менее важно, почему он целовал незнакомца так рьяно, словно от этого зависела собственная жизнь?  
  
Мужчина что-то промычал в поцелуй, и Эверетт вынужденно отстранился.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это у тебя не Sig Sauer P226R,* случайно? Стандартное оснащение Британской армии? — Мужчина легонько мотнул головой. — Нет, кажется, что-то другое.  
  
Эверетт глянул на него недоверчиво. Было во всём этом что-то странное.  
  
— Классическая американская Беретта. Она у меня скорее для красоты. — Он замолчал ненадолго. — Постой, а как ты узнал? Нет, _к чёрту,_ лучше объясни, как ты можешь здесь быть? Я видел взрыв, ты же _погиб._  
  
— Так оно и было, но вот я снова жив, и всё благодаря тебе.  
  
 _Немыслимо..._  
  
— Ты _умер?_ Что за дьявольщина? У тебя запасное тело? Суперрегенерация, как у Дэдпула? _Бессмертие?_  
  
— Выслушай ты моё объяснение в первый раз...  
  
Опустившись на комфортабельную софу в гостиной, Эверетт похлопал по местечку возле себя. Да, присесть ему сейчас и в самом деле было весьма кстати.  
  
— Так объясни ещё раз. _Сейчас._  
  
Стрэндж без возражений устроился рядом, но его пальцы принялись отстукивать ритм по подлокотнику: не то их хозяин нервничал, не то был взбудоражен — Эверетт не мог сказать наверняка.  
  
— Понятия не имею, почему, но мы с тобой каким-то образом повязаны, — с этими словами Стивен сделал жест рукой, и между ними возникла бесплотная светящаяся верёвка, натянувшаяся от одного к другому.  
  
— Что за _херня?_  
  
Стрэндж скривился.  
  
— Ах да, Старк предупредил меня, что ты бываешь крепким на словцо. Всё дело в неметафорической связи между нашими душами. Пользуясь этим, я позволил себе закрепить на тебе временнýю зацикленность. Ведь наши души и без того уже связаны.  
  
Эверетт знаками попросил его прекратить.  
  
— Пока ты не продолжил, учти: я во всё эту сверхъестественную абракадабру не верю, так что кончай пудрить мне мозги и переходи к сути.  
  
Не торопясь с ответом, Стрэндж сверкнул ухмылкой, красиво изогнувшей его губы.  
  
 _Ну_ _охренеть,_ да у него проблема. Сногсшибательно красивая проблема, тайфуном подхватившая его и жизнь и готовая либо раскрошить её в пыль, либо вознести в райские кущи.  
  
— Когда-то я был в точности как ты, до тех пор пока буквально не провалился в свою нынешнюю действительность. Может, когда-нибудь я тебе покажу, как эта "сверхъестественная абракадабра" работает. — Он повторил недавний жест рукой, и светящаяся цепь исчезла. _Ха. Отличный фокус._ — Думай об этом как об энергии, которая нас объединяет. Тело любого человека хранит в себе определённое количество энергии, и если между двумя людьми установить связь, их энергия станет общей и сможет передаваться от одного к другому.  
  
— Ясно, значит, вот как ты вернулся к жизни?  
  
— Загвоздка вот в чём: когда я подорвался, что-то _определённо_ пошло не так. По идее, я должен был в тот же момент материализоваться рядом с тобой, позаимствовав для этого небольшую часть энергии и вернувшись к тому моменту во времени, когда наши энергии слились, то есть в момент нашей первой встречи. Но вместо этого меня забросило во временную петлю и совершенно другое место.   
  
Стивен ненадолго впал в задумчивость и после небольшой паузы продолжил:  
  
— Я оказался в 2014 году. В доме — нет, скорее, в квартире. В Лондоне. Там были мы с тобой, но в то же время как будто не мы — другие версии нас.  
  
Если он собирался озвучить именно то, о чём Эверетт успел подумать...  
  
— Мне кажется, — осторожно начал Стивен, словно боясь спугнуть. Можно подумать, Эверетта можно было пронять какими-то там _временными петлями._ — Будет проще, если я покажу.  
  
Всё так же осторожно, Стивен приложил указательный и средний пальцы обеих рук Эверетту к вискам — и всё кануло во мрак.  
  
  
*****   
_Он был Джоном Ватсоном, британским военврачом в отставке. Он помнил об этом до самой смерти._  
  
  
 _— Скажи, чего ты добиваешься?_  
  
 _— Хочу доказать, что я вовсе не такой идиот. Видит Бог, ты напоминал об этом достаточно раз._  
  
 _— Джон_ _-..._  
  
 _— Шерлок? — послышался голос Лэстрейда за дверью. Вероятно, принёс что-нибудь свежее и станет просить отыскать_ _недостающие_ _детальки паззла, который самому не собрать._  
  
 _— Не сейчас, Лэстрейд. Иди подоставай другого детектива, которому больше нечем заняться, кроме как потворствовать твоему идиотизму. — Шерлок вновь открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать уже Джону, но тот не мог ему позволить. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Шерлок начал глумиться над его умственными способностями — чего уж там, в тысячный раз, но сейчас был какой-то особенно напряжённый момент. Первые несколько раз подобные выходки были терпимы, но чем чаще Шерлок повторял, тем больше укреплял в Джоне уверенность в своих словах. Примерно настолько же прочно Шерлок был убеждён, что давным-давно избавился от проблем с наркотиками._  
  
 _— Входите, Грэг. Открыто._  
  
 _Полицейский неуверенно заглянул в приоткрывшуюся дверь._  
  
 _— Может, я зайду попозже?_  
  
 _Джон отрицательно помотал головой._  
  
 _— Нет-нет, мы уже закончили._  
  
 _Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него и уточнил:_  
  
 _— Но позже продолжим, не так ли?_  
  
 _— Может быть._  
  
  
 _На сей раз было дело с сыном небезызвестного ирландского мафиози. Юнец сбежал, прихватив добрую часть отцовского состояния, и теперь делал всё, чтобы развязать гражданскую войну между своими последователями и теми, кто остались преданны отцу. Парень, должно быть, был далеко непрост, раз сумел улизнуть от Скотланд-Ярда во время захват-операции год назад._  
  
 _Немало рискуя, они всё-таки вышли на его след, обрывающийся на заброшенном торговом складе. Единственным вариантом было устроить засаду. Но Шерлоку же подавай опасность (кое-что никогда не меняется, да?)._  
  
 _— Шерлок, нет. Это опасно, и мне твоя затея не нравится. У меня плохое предчувствие._  
  
 _— Лэстрейд, тебя твои подручные не ждут? Небось места себе не находят без командования. Можешь идти._  
  
 _Грэг вздохнул. Но в итоге молча кивнул и действительно пошёл к своим подчинённым, чтобы ещё раз проинструктировать всех насчёт предстоящей операции._  
  
 _— Джон, ты как будто в первый раз. Всё пройдёт как по маслу._  
  
 _— Всё ещё неубедительно._  
  
 _Шерлок шумно вздохнул. Затем достал пару колец — два скромных серебряных ободка, каждый из которых работал как датчик слежения и кардиомонитор. В случае прекращения или ускорения сердечного ритма сигнал поступал на другое кольцо. Полиция также получила бы оповещение в случае смерти одного из них._  
  
 _Их обручальные кольца._  
  
 _Шерлок нанизал одно кольцо на собственный палец, второе надел Джону. Быстрый короткий чмок в щёку на удачу — привычка, перенятая от Джона. И слова:_  
  
 _— Я всегда вернусь к тебе._  
  
  
  
 _В тот момент, когда кольцо на пальце запульсировало красным светом, Джон понял, что Шерлок солгал. Он закусил губы до крови, лишь бы только не заорать. Ловушка. Разве могло быть иначе. Скотланд-Ярд приложили все усилия, чтобы схватить оставшихся членов банды, но тела Шерлока так и не нашли._  
  
 _Джон маневрировал между перестрелками и в какой-то момент заметил его. На полу, на приличном удалении от склада._  
  
 _Отверстие от пули в голове, сквозное, обширные повреждения тканей, следы пороха вокруг раны. Выстрел с близкого расстояния — нет, выстрел в упор. Ствол приставили к затылку.*_  
  
 _Он не видел нападавшего._  
  
 _Джону очень хотелось закричать. Заорать что есть мочи на хладное тело. Просить, умолять об ещё одном чуде, как после Рэйхенбаха, и всей душой надеяться, что какое угодно божество там, наверху, услышит его. Вместо этого он развернулся и выстрелил в направлении напавшего на Шерлока — одного из банды, прятавшегося за габаритными ящиками. Джон рванулся было к нему, но в этот момент живот пронзила резкая боль._  
  
 _Дело было... дрянь. Пуля пробила брюшную аорту, и кровь обильными толчками покидала тело, не оставляя шансов себя остановить. Он дохромал до тела своего супруга и, ничего уже не видя перед собой, рухнул рядом с ним, смежая веки. Не в его власти было возвращать к жизни, да, но по крайней мере они встречали конец вместе. Шерлок и Джон, детектив и его блоггер, вдвоём до самого конца. В конечном итоге убил их не рак или любая другая долгоиграющая болезнь._  
  
 _Шерлок не смирился бы с иным концом, кроме как взрывоподобным._  
  
 _Джон не сдержал смешка и, ох, больше не чувствовал боли. А значит, всё действительно хуже некуда._  
  
 _Он повернул голову набок, и последним, что он видел, было безмятежное лицо Шерлока. Всё верно. Они оба предвидели такой исход._  
  
 _Мир утонул во мраке. И Джон Ватсон сделал последний в своей жизни вздох._  
  
  
*****  
— Господи, какой же ты идиот, — было первым, что сказал он, приходя в себя, покрывая поцелуями лицо Стрэнджа-Шерлока, его лоб, скулы, губы и всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Теперь они оба стали своими ипостасями, слившимися воедино. Стрэндж-Шерлок и Эверетт-Джон. Души, связанные навеки.  
  
Стрэндж-Шерлок покачал головой едва заметно, не желая отстраняться от Эверетта-Джона, целующего его.  
  
— _Вовсе_ нет. И между прочим, — он поцеловал в ответ с непривычной нежностью, — ты тоже. — Он прижался своим лбом к его. — Я был слишком горд, чтобы сказать это раньше, но... — Быстрый и мягкий поцелуй в губы. — Ты — лучшее, что со мной когда-либо случалось.  
  
И с плеч будто разом свалилась тяжесть всей его жизни. Признание. Исповедь. Но самым важным сейчас было... новообретённое ощущение цельности.  
  
Он дарил новые и новые поцелуи своему лучшему другу. Своему супругу. Второй половине своей души.  
  
— В этот раз я тебя не отпущу.  
  
— А я никуда не уйду.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> * СБТ (Спецотдел по Борьбе с Терроризмом) — место работы Эверетта Росса в «Гражданской войне».  
> * Разница между выстрелом с близкого расстояния и выстрелом в упор: «При выстреле в упор образуется характерная раневая поверхность с сильным повреждением тканей пороховыми газами. В отличие от раны после выстрела с близкого расстояния, при выстреле в упор ожог охватывает относительно небольшую область вокруг пулевого отверстия. При сильном надавливании оружия на коже образуется характерный кровоподтёк в форме дула, называемый штанцмаркой».  
> * Вакандский шаман — Зававари. (http://comicvine.gamespot.com/zawavari/4005-60980/)  
> * Оружие Джона — Sig Sauer P226R (по стандартам Британской армии обозначается как L106A1), используется солдатами в Афганистане. (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/SIG_Sauer_P226) Но поскольку Эверетт Росс — американец, к тому же служит в антитеррористической сфере, а не в военной, я не уверена, каким оружием он мог бы пользоваться. Так что пускай это будет Beretta M9, которую предпочитают большинство военных в Америке. (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beretta_M9) Извиняюсь за свою оружейную безграмотность.  
> * Я на самом деле не слишком разбираюсь, как происходит процедура захват-операций в Скотланд-Ярде, так что на достоверность не претендую, примите мои извинения на случай ляпов.  
> * Чем чреват выстрел в живот: https://www.quora.com/What-happens-when-you-get-shot-in-the-stomach  
> В общем, краткий пересказ статьи: «Решающим фактором является то, через какие конкретно органы и сосуды прошла пуля. Худший расклад — если она порвала брюшную аорту или прошла рядом с нижней полой веной. Тогда смерть от кровопотери в считанные минуты вам гарантирована.  
> При прободении крупного органа, интенсивно снабжающегося кровью (печень, селезёнка, почка), также происходит обильное кровотечение, но с таким, как правило, можно протянуть несколько часов до оказания помощи.  
> Из дыры в желудке или кишечнике высвобождаются желудочные соки или кишечные бактерии соответственно. Попадая в брюшную полость, они вызывают инфекционное воспаление, которое убьёт вас примерно через полдня. Повреждение поджелудочной железы также приводит к тяжёлому её воспалению.  
> Итак, если раненый не скончался от моментальной кровопотери, скорее всего это благодаря застрявшей в ране пуле. До доставки в пункт скорой помощи нужно забинтовать рану, чтобы по максимуму замедлить кровопотерю. Продырявленные органы зашиваются, брюшная полость очищается от инфекции и омертвевших тканей. После брюшную стенку зашивают, либо при сильном отёке оставляют открытой, чтобы не создавать критического давления на нижнюю полую вену».


End file.
